


It Comes to Pass

by TilSeptemberends



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Depressed Tamlin, F/M, POV Elain Archeron, POV Tamlin (ACoTaR), POV Third Person, Post-ACOFAS, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilSeptemberends/pseuds/TilSeptemberends
Summary: After Elain's most recent vision she ventures to the Spring Court to investigate. But she finds the High Lord miserable and lonely except for the small staff he's barely managed to keep at the manor. He seems so at odds with the proud High Lord Feyre had once been willing to spend the rest of her life with. So different from the person that had appeared in her vision that she has to wonder what is going to happen during her stay.{Sorry for the lackluster summary, but I'm really excited to get going on another rarepair fic. I also changed a few details but it mostly just the description of Rosehall so I didn't think it warranted an AU tag.}
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Tamlin, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

_ Elain gazed upon the pool of starlight with a look that might have been boredom or mild disinterest. As much daydreaming as she’d done back when she lived on the other side of the stone wall that separated Prythian from her old home, she’d never been much for stargazing. She felt Tamlin’s stare and looked over at him in hopes that he might be embarrassed to be caught staring.  _

_ “Is it not to your liking?” he asked leaning forward on his knees. Elain brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.  _

_ “I wouldn’t say that. It’s just…” she looked back at the pool, remembering a story Feyre had once told her about the same lake. “Stars are rather common where I come from wouldn’t you say? Not that I’m not amused by their current placement.” Tamlin chuckled and leaned his head back to look at the sky. He rolled his head back around to look at her. “You are an oddity Elain Archeron.” Elain yelped as he stood and no sooner than he had scooped her up.  _

_ “Lord-” He frowned and Elain cleared her throat as she corrected. “Tamlin… This isn’t necessary.” He only shook his head as he began to walk back to the property. “Your ankle twisted because I brought you out here, I’d be remiss to let you try to walk back after I caused the injury.” Elain crossed her arms but adjusted herself so she sat more comfortably in the high lord’s arms. _

Elaine shot up in her bed and whipped her head around. Dark silk sheets and the starry sky outside her open window helped to remind her of where she was. An apartment in Velaris. She walked over to the window and adjusted one of the planters hanging from her window. The apartment separate from the house owned by High Lord Rhysand had been an attempt to get a little space to think but Velaris was smaller than she’d thought. And given her resemblance to the High Lady of the Night Court… it wasn’t hard for people to find her. Elain eyed the green sprouts that had started climbing up from the planter she was fiddling with. She wondered how anything could grow without sunlight but the answer was probably something disappointing and monosyllabic. Magic. She paused. Magic was two syllables, wasn’t it? 

She shook her head, exiting her bedroom to walk quietly to the small kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the counter and tried to clear her head. Vision or dream? Given how she’d woken up she was inclined to say nightmare. Elain had met Tamlin very few times. Not much to draw on for a dream was there? But if it was a vision she had to wonder a few things as well. Obviously, they hadn’t been in the Night Court but Elain couldn’t imagine a scenario where Feyre, or Rhysand for that matter, would allow her to go unescorted anywhere near the Spring Court. Elain finished her water and set the glass aside. She couldn’t imagine a reason she would lie to them about going to the Spring Court either. Not when she knew so little about the High Lord of Spring.  _ He did seem very familiar with you though…  _ she shook her head and strolled back to her bedroom. A horrifying thought that could be addressed at a more reasonable hour. But a glance out the window would tell anyone that the bars were closed, meaning she had at least three more hours of sleep before she was scheduled to wake. She reclined back onto the soft mattress and slipped under the sheets again. Maybe by then, she would figure out who she could safely ask for advice too.

A few restless hours later and Elaine still had no clue who she could ask for advice on the subject. Nesta wouldn’t care. Feyre and Rhysand both had far too much history with Tamlin for Elain to approach them about it. Lucien… well Elain did her best to keep her conversations with him fairly short. Polite and kind but brief for both of their sakes. Lucien, even if he meant well, would not react well to her expressing any interest in Tamlin. No matter the context, fae males tended to react negatively to their mates investing in others. Watching Rhys soundly beat Cassian into the dirt for a comment he’d made about Feyre the month before had taught Elain as much as she was interested in learning about the matter. The ritual was a little much for her taste but she did always sense the little string tugging her toward the red-haired fae male. Even when she’d been heartbroken and terrified she’d felt it. Even when she had no way of understanding what it meant. But she’d learned to ignore it for the most part. It only got harder when she remembered how much stronger the sensation was for male fae. But Lucien deserved better than her pity and she wasn’t sure she was ready to give him more than that. So she said hello when he dropped by to see how she was. She exchanged pleasantries and asked how his last trip had gone before excusing herself to whatever arbitrary errand she had assigned herself. Asking Azriel for his opinion was also out of the question. As close to her as he was, she had to remember that he reported directly to Rhysand. In other words, telling Azriel was as good an option as going directly to Feyre and Rhysand themselves. Elain dressed quickly and pulled her cloak over her shoulders before exiting the apartment. Amren and Morrigan, presumably, also reported directly to Rhys. And talking to Cassian was always impossible no matter what the subject was. But that didn’t leave anyone for her to tell. Was there really no one she could go to for advice on the matter? 

Elain shook her head and she locked the door to her apartment and started out towards the shops. She was out of housekeeping things to do and her bookshelves were full of volumes she would never really feel the need to get around to reading but she needed to distract herself if she couldn’t talk to anyone. She strolled into the greenhouse and started looking at the fully grown plants again. Full blooms of the same blue, white, and silver hues. White roses that reminded Elain of the flowers Feyre had painted around the house so many years ago.  _ This isn’t helping.  _ She walked back out into the street and found herself walking to the townhouse.  _ Maybe I can’t ask them about Tamlin but it couldn’t hurt to ask about the state of the Spring Court in general right?  _

Well as it turned out the best time to ask, that was, to get a clear answer was at the dinner Feyre had invited her to earlier in the week. Rhysand’s entire inner circle sat talking amongst themselves and Lucien was absent.  _ Well… this is about as ideal a situation as I’ll be able to find.  _ Elain thought to herself as her wine glass was refilled. The group paused as she spoke and Elain attempted to stop it from stopping her from asking. 

“Rhysand, you went to the Spring Court not too long ago right?" The table fell silent as Rhysand looked over at her. Azriel raised an eyebrow and Rhys asked, 

"Why do you ask?" Elain knew he would keep from invading her thoughts as best he could out of respect for Feyre but the idea that Rhysand could know everything about Elain in a matter of moments still made her nervous. "I was just curious about the condition of the court." Rhysand let out a small sigh as his wine glass was refilled. "The people are still trying to rebuild for the most part. The High Lord is rarely seen out of his manor, and when he is no one is exactly willing to approach him. The manor looked smaller but it's still under repair I believe." Elain nodded and caught Feyre eying her warily. Elain began to panic. Feyre. She'd totally forgotten about Feyre. Her sister had the same ability as the High Lord of the Night Court. 

"How has your new home been treating you Elain?" Feyre asked and Elain relaxed her shoulders a bit, "Alright. It's a bit big for just me but I've been keeping myself occupied." Conversation started up again but Elain noted that Feyre kept glancing at her. 

____________*____________

Tamlin was still burning from his last encounter with Rhysand a week after it'd happened. The High Lord of the Night Court seemed to be making a habit of coming back to taunt him about whatever he could think of.  _ Your people don't want anywhere near you, and Feyre still hates you. What do you really have left? An empty house is what.  _ Tamlin scowled at himself. Rhysand had never commented on Feyre's absence or Tamlin's inability to keep a large staff at the manor. The kitchen was empty, Feyre's gallery locked up, the garden… the garden was a mess full of overgrown weeds and dead plants. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. What reason did he have? It wasn't like he'd spent time looking at flowers recently. He'd been pacing the halls mostly. Hunting and coming back to the manor to begin pacing again. Just as he was doing when the bell rang. He made his way back down the hall. He had no maid at the moment so he'd been answering the door himself and since his staff alternated he'd gotten into the habit of answering the door himself even when he did have a maid in his staff. He didn't remember sending for anything from town and he hadn't received warning of a visitor in ages. He approached the door but paused before his hand reached the handle. Was he really in any condition for a visitor? Maybe he should just wait for them to go away… Tamlin shook his head. Putting off seeing anyone was a great way to make sure that the only social interaction he got for the rest of his life would be Rhysand's monthly 'courtesy calls.' He pulled the door open and froze in place. Feyre? No that wasn't quite right, was it? The woman standing at his door did look a great deal like Tamlin's ex-fiance. But her features were softer and her eyes a warm brown. This was one of her sisters. 

"High Lord." She curtsied, gathering the material of her pale blue travel gown in her hands so they wouldn't drag on the ground as she did so. Tamlin thought for a moment attempting to string together a simple sentence as Elain Archeron folded her hands in front of herself. This had to be a test or a trick of some kind. Tamlin had seen Elain maybe twice before. And he hadn't even introduced himself. There was no conceivable reason for her to have come here. 

"Miss Archeron… what brings you here?" He managed to push out a question but his mind was still racing. Who had sent her? Rhysand or Feyre?  _ Cauldron, boil me… she looks so much like her sister…  _ he did his best to ignore the ache that thought brought to him. Did his best to disregard how aware it made him that there was no longer a ring on his finger. 

Elain's voice was softer than Feyre's as well. Almost musical. But a sad kind of music. Elaine's voice brought to mind nocturnes and requiems. "...I've come to lend a hand." She said quietly.  _ This is a trick. It has to be. So soon after Rhysand left… it's too soon to be a coincidence…  _ but Tamlin didn't really have anything to lose did he? What could it hurt to host Elain until Rhys or Feyre came to give him hell for it? He peered over Elain's shoulder at the carriage she'd taken. "...do you have luggage with you?" He asked and Elain almost looked surprised. "Er… yes. I was hoping you might be willing to accommodate me." Tamlin nodded and walked towards the carriage, "I'll help you take them inside" Elain followed him back to the carriage and Tamlin let her open the door. As much as he wanted to just ignore the possible consequences of welcoming Elain so freely he couldn't help but worry that both Rhysand and Feyre would take any news of Elain's location, if they didn't already know, very poorly. He supposed there was a possibility that they didn't know. He couldn't imagine Elain lying to her sister to go and help him of all people. But, again, Tamlin didn't know Elain. Maybe she would lie to Feyre… 

Tamlin did his best not to scowl again as he helped Elain carry her luggage inside the manor. He paused to think before turning down the opposite wing of the building. 

"I wasn't aware there were multiple wings of the building." Elain quickened her steps so that she walked next to Tamlin rather than behind him. 

"Yes. This is the east wing. Guest rooms, the library, and game room. The West Wing is mostly facility rooms. Kitchen, the entrance to the cellar, staff rooms. My room is in the west wing as well. But other than the dining room I don't foresee you needing to explore much of the west wing." Elain nodded as Tamlin stopped her in front of a door and handed her the key hanging from the hook next to it. "Most of the doors have their own locks. This will be yours for the duration of your stay. It's still early but you should get some rest… the journey from the Night Court couldn't have been a short one… if you're feeling up to it by then, I'll see you at supper. We can discuss how you intend to 'lend a hand' then." Elain nodded, examining and turning the key in her hand. "Well… I'll leave you to yourself now." He excused himself and did his best not to look too much like he was running as he made his way back to his own room to think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I've been really busy with work so I haven't had a lot of time to write, but I have the next chapter started so it hopefully won't take as long to get that finished and uploaded.

__ The room was quite simple. No doubt the cost of replicating the manor exactly as it had been before was a deterrent but Elain didn’t need much. She hadn’t even really expected things to go as smoothly as they had already. Tamlin seemed much different now than he had in any of Feyre’s stories or in Elain’s vision for that matter. He hadn’t seemed to be anticipating company and his bandolier was missing its daggers. Now that she was thinking about it she couldn’t recall seeing them in her vision either. At least she couldn’t recall seeing him carry Illyrian blades like he once had. She hadn’t expected him to help with her luggage. Actually, if she were being completely honest she hadn’t been expecting much of anything. Or for anything to go as well as it had. She’d expected someone to come stop her before she left. Or for them to send Azriel after her if they realized where she was headed. And then she’d expected Tamlin to turn her away or threaten her for daring to show her face. But instead, the long journey through Prythian had gone uninterrupted and Tamlin had welcomed her. 

She stared at her luggage for a while. The vision hadn’t given her any indication of how long she would be here. Well… until she figured that out she should hang up the nicer dresses that Morrigan had selected for her ‘trip’ so that they didn’t wrinkle. She pulled the gowns out of the chest like trunk first. Tamlin had carried it on his shoulder like one might handle a small sack of potatoes but she couldn’t imagine being able to carry it herself. Especially not after she found the shoes that Mor had tucked into the bottom of the trunk, most likely not wanting Elain to be out with shoes that didn’t match her dress. 

She tried to think about what she planned on saying to Tamlin that night. If she was honest she’d panicked a bit when he asked her about what her intentions were. Admitting that she’d seen him in a vision and had come to see what events could lead to that moment seemed like it might have been a bad idea. Even if the crux of her issue was her own curiosity she had to figure out some way that she could actually help. It was the least she could do right? Tamlin had taken care of her family back in the beginning. That’s what Feyre had said. Elain knew that Mor would warn her against anything like this but Elain kicked off her shoes and crawled into the bed. She didn’t bother tucking herself in, instead just burying her face in the pillows and closing her eyes. She wasn’t exactly trying to fall asleep but it was a happy consequence. 

____________*____________

Tamlin had arrived in the dining room early. Mostly due to his inability to focus on anything else. He was standing by one of the picture windows when Elain arrived. 

“I couldn’t find the time.” she stammered apologetically as she came to a stop by the door. Tamlin waved a hand, 

“I was just about to send someone to get you. Please… have a seat. Do you drink wine?” he asked, reaching for the decanter in the center of the table. “Not if I can help it.” Elain replied as she took a seat. Tamlin redirected himself and instead picked up the pitcher of water. “Probably a better choice.” He filled her cup before walking to the other side of the table. He waited for the cook to serve Elain before he started talking again. "So… this plan you have to help me… may I ask what it is?" Elain flinched, almost imperceptibly, before she leaned back in her seat. "Well… I was hoping you might let me assist in the rehabilitation of your public image." The chef served Tamlin quickly before evacuating the room. "Rehabilitating my image?" Elain took a deep breath and stared at her hand, which was busy twirling her fork, as she spoke. "If I might be Frank with you my Lord… your people don't know what to think of you. They know that my sister left you after she saved them, and they've heard of the High Lord of Night's less than stellar opinion of you." Tamlin winced a bit and leaned his head on his hand, "If it was unclear, I am aware they hate me." Elain paused to ask, "They?" Tamlin lifted a hand to start counting, "Feyre, Rhysand, the people. I cant say I've been keen on myself either… As you were saying?" Tanlin cleared his throat, painfully aware that he'd told the stranger at his table a bit too much for their first real conversation. He could try to keep this professional. Out of respect for Feyre and Lucien he knew he had to. "I've heard you don't even collect tithes in person anymore." Elain's tone was almost accusatory and suddenly Tamlin was reminded of Feyre again. How much she'd hated how tithes were collected. "That's true… but it's only happened twice since your sister left." He wasn't sure why he felt so defensive he took a sip of wine to avoid speaking more. Elain let out a small sigh. "Regardless… they've heard of what you did for Rhys and my sister in the war." Tamlin almost scoffed. "Antagonized them? Made their job harder?" "I meant your aide in bringing Rhysand back from death… you helped the other high lord's save Feyre's mate. Your people want to see more of the man who did that for the woman he had once planned to call his wife but the longer you avoid seeing them the less they believe that he exists anymore. The less they expect that their land will ever resemble what it looked like before." It was silent for a moment before Tanlin let out a soft chuckle, "You're very good at this." Elain raised an eyebrow at his comment before he asked her, "So what is this grand plan of yours?" She seemed to relax when he asked that. Probably because most of the convincing seemed to be done. "Well the first step would be to let them see you do small things. Go get supplies in town or get one of your weapons repaired. Something to show them that you aren't afraid to be seen. It doesn't have to be big." Tamlin nodded, "...I don't wish to question your judgement Lady Elain… but I don't think I'm ready to go into town by myself…" He hated how cowardly the words made his sound. He didn't care for how cowardly it made him feel either. "I can go with you…" she paused before looking down at the table cloth. "I'm not Feyre and I won't pretend to be anything like her, but I've come to help. And if that means going to the market with you or just riding through town then I can do that." Tamlin nodded and for a moment it was silent again. "Why are you doing this Lady Elain?" He asked and Elain looked back at him, "I… I don't like seeing people suffer. And I think it's time I did something to help someone else." Tamlin nodded, "...thank you…" 

____________*____________

  
  


Once again Elain was a bit concerned with how easy things had gone over. She'd taken a bath to calm her nerves after she'd gotten back but now that her head was a bit more clear she was worried. There was a knock at the door and Elain threw a light robe on over her thin silk nightgown before she opened the door. The young male who had driven the carriage stood at the door with an envelope in his hands. 

"Lady Elain. This arrived for you not too long ago." He handed her the envelope and she thanked him, "You should head back to the Night Court for now. I will send word when I need to return. Thank you, for all your help." The male nodded and turned back down the hall. Elain closed the door and locked it before looking at the envelope. A wax seal on one side and Feyre's handwriting on the other. She considered throwing it into the fireplace or tearing it up. If it had arrived Feyre absolutely knew where Elain was and the letter most likely just there to demand Elain's prompt return. Elain threw it onto the side table and crossed her arms. She wanted to be mad but she'd known that Feyre didn't want her anywhere near the Spring Court and she'd come here anyway. This was a measured reaction all things considered. She decided to think about her chosen task instead. Small things she could do with Tamlin to ease him into interacting with other fae again. She searched in the simple desk for a piece of parchment so she could note ideas down as they came. Shopping for food. Horse riding and stopping in town to rest. She remembered Feyre saying something about a garden and made a note to find out what condition it was in. Maybe before Feyre or,  _ Cauldron forbid _ , Rhysand came to drag her back to the Night Court she could get Tamlin comfortable enough to throw a small garden party. Not a ball like he'd thrown before but tea and roses and socializing. She shook her head. Before she could fantasize about fixing his garden Elain had to get Tamlin talking to people. And a ride through town seemed to be like a good place to start. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tamlin had done just about everything to avoid going to the dining room. He wasn’t sure why he was trying to avoid Elain but at this point, he’d scrubbed what felt like an inch of flesh off of himself in an attempt to prolong the time he spent in the bathroom. He dried himself off and dragged a comb through his hair before getting dressed. Maybe it was because of Lucien that Tamlin was dreading breakfast the morning. Even if neither Feyre or Rhysand was aware of Elain’s location then her mate was sure to notice. They were already on thin ice but Lucien had been very clear about Elain being his mate. Tamlin had never experienced anything like a mating bond but he knew enough about it to be worried about the consequences that could come from Lucien suspecting anything about Tamlin’s intentions in giving Elain a room in Rosehall. He feigned a smile as he looked into the bathroom mirror but gave up shortly. He hadn’t bothered pretending to be happy in the least bit the day before after all. It would probably be strange if he tried to cheer up now. 

“Rehabilitate my public image…” he thought back to how she’d explained it to him at supper. He couldn’t imagine anyone in the nearby town gave him any thought at all. He’d made his involvement with anything very minimal as of late. He couldn’t imagine why they’d care about what he did during the last moments of the war. He had to assume that Feyre was as happy as he’d wanted her to be. He didn’t dare ask Rhysand about her. Not with the High Lord of Night at full power… No, Tamlin may have been reclusive and more than a bit of a hermit at this point… but he didn’t want to die yet.

He took a breath and exited his room, walking slowly until he reached the dining room. Elain was pacing the window with a last in her hand. Every now and then she would stop, mumble something to herself and start pacing again. He cleared his throat and she looked up, 

“Good morning, Lord Tamlin.” She walked to the seat she’d been in the night before. He took a seat as well before saying, “Just Tamlin is fine.” She nodded as she took her seat, “Very well, Tamlin. I think I explained my intentions fairly clearly last night.” Tamlin nodded silently and she laid her list on the table. “Make the people like me,” Elain frowned, “This has less to do with making them do anything and more to do with changing your own behavior so they know they can still depend on you.” Tamlin frowned.  _ Could they depend on me before?  _ He wondered to himself but let the woman speak. “So I spoke with the stableboy this morning. He’s agreed to prepare two horses for us to ride through town in the mornings.” Elain had his full attention at this point. Didn’t she say the night before that they were going to ease him into this? He’d hardly been able to answer the door when she’d arrived, how was he supposed to face the town? Seeming to sense his distress Elain elaborated, “I’ve looked at a map of the town and rather than have you parade down Mainstreet we’ll be taking a short path through the least crowded area. We will be using that path until you’ve become comfortable and I won’t expect you do anything else those days.” 

Tamlin was silent for a moment. “And what will you do with the rest of your time on those days?” he asked and she folded her hands. “...I couldn’t help but notice the state of your garden.” He almost laughed. Could it even be considered a garden at this point. No one had attended to it since Feyre had departed so it had grown into unruly tangle of thorns and sporadic rose heads. “I was hoping you might allow me to work with it.” He sighed and waved a hand, “Do with it what you wish.” They ate their breakfast in tense quiet as Tamlin began to dread leading her out to the stable. He considered cutting this nonsense short. He could tell her to go home. Let him rot in peace but he couldn’t find the words. Not as she was getting up to wait for him by the door. Not as they were walking to the stable. And not as he was helping her mount one of the horses. She sat tall and cleared her throat, “This way, my lord.” She set off down the trail and Tamlin considered why he couldn’t tell her to leave him alone. 

The early morning breeze only did so much to calm Elain’s nerves as she took sparing glances at the map of the town the stable boy had provided her with that morning. She let out a breath as they turned down a path leading away from Rosehall. Tamlin hadn’t said anything while they’d eaten breakfast that morning and Elain wondered if he was already regretting allowing her to help. But the dream… vision..? Whatever it was had come back in her dreams the previous night. And as strange as it made her feel she was unbearably curious about what chain of events could lead to Tamlin seeking her out and no the other way around. But he had agreed to let her work in the garden after this. Something like that was sure to calm her. At least it would be something to focus on so she didn’t have to wonder why Tamlin looked at her as if her presence brought him only confusion and pain. Maybe it did. Maybe she’d be doing more harm than good by staying here. She shook her head as if that would make the thought go away. That couldn’t be the case, not if her dream had actually been a vision. She yawned into the back of her hand as they continued forward. She wondered if Feyre was worried. Obviously, Feyre had figured out exactly where Elain was headed but she wondered if her sister had any ideas as to why. Elain closed her eyes and leaned her head. Basking in the sunlight. It hadn’t been long since she’d lived somewhere where the sun was a constant but she’d already forgotten how nice it felt to just sit and feel it. 

“...so how are your sisters?” Elain looked over her shoulder. He’d asked about her sisters? Well, that kind of made sense considering how involved he’d been with Feyre. 

“Feyre and Rhysand have their hands full overseeing the construction of their new home. Nesta is… Nesta. She’s coping, I hope though I can not say I understand her actions as of late.” Elain slowed her horse down until she was trotting alongside Tamlin as opposed to leading the way. “...and Lucien?” Elain felt her shoulders tense. She felt bad about it. “He’s… doing his best. It’s not his fault I…” She shook her head, “he’s been keeping busy.” Tamlin nodded. To reveal that Lucien had asked about Tamlin exactly once seemed needlessly cruel. She almost stopped the horse right then. Lucien. All this time she’d been so worried about what Feyre and Rhysand would do when they found out where she’d gone but she hadn’t stopped to consider- “I don’t mean to pry…” Tamlin began, “but if you’re worried about Lucien, I wouldn’t be. As long as he knows me, he knows I’d never do anything to you. At least, I hope he does.” Elain nodded, “I’m sure he does Tamlin. I just worry about how impulsive these bonds can make you males… I’m sure Lucien knows that logically you have no reason to be interested in pursuing me, but perhaps whatever primeval magic makes this work would make him disregard that and assume the worst.” 

She let out a sigh as they continued forward. She glanced over at Tamlin quietly. He’d fallen silent again but Elain had a feeling that they wouldn’t make much progress in their mission if he remained distant. And the fact that he’d engaged her in conversation moments ago at least indicated that he was willing to try.

“So what have you been filling your time in solitude with?” she asked and after a moment of silence that lasted far too long he replied,

“Reading. And more than a bit of sulking.” He offered her a false smile and Elain shook her head to herself. “Well, we’ll have no more of that. Er, the sulking I mean…” she corrected herself before offering up a smile of her own. Tamlin smiled again and no matter how small it was Elain felt a sliver of pride at the sincerity behind it. She’d been worried that their first ride through town would go horribly. That he would decide to send her back before they’d gotten into the town but the more they spoke the stronger her resolve grew. 

They’d ridden almost to the exit Elain had intended on taking them down. When she noticed Tamlin stopped at a flower shop. She rode over and he asked, 

“You need flowers right? For the garden?” Elain nodded but directed him towards the path.

“I will eventually, but I need to clear out the thorns to make way for anything else.” He nodded and they hurried along back toward Rosehall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna scream, I've been trying to find time to write more on this for ages and I am so sorry this small update took so long to come out. I am so so so sorry.


End file.
